


The Lämp™

by Binchy_Inchy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Antique, Clink, Ignis - Freeform, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Lamp - Freeform, Lamp oviposition, Object Penetration, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Sallow, haha that’s a new tag, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binchy_Inchy/pseuds/Binchy_Inchy
Summary: Ignis Clink, a lonely, sociopathic man with an interest towards antiques, wanders inside of a shop one evening, hoping to buy something for his home. A particularly beautiful one catches his eyes, and he can’t bring himself to leave it.
Relationships: Ignis Clink/Lämp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Lämp™

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis x Lamp fanfiction (For Moron bb)

Clink stalked past the many vases and china, sharp gaze marking up every single antique as he looked for the one that he needed. He turned his head to the left, and scanned that shelf as well, but all he found were porcelain dolls, a globe, and an old rendition of Jesus’s cross.  
He enjoyed looking through these aged things and wondering about their history, hoping that maybe he’ll be able to have his own history with one. But all of them were useless to him. He had no need for a spinning wheel, or a mirror. Clearly, he didn’t need toys or a globe or a picture of a baby.  
But ah... he does need a lamp.  
The lamp Ignis now stood before was beautiful. It’s leg was bronze and big, growing wider at the top. It had curvy handles with short, smooth spikes down the length, that hooked at the bottom and a slopey lampshade with a hole at the top. A small round piece of wood sticking through the hole, acting as a pillar for the soft plastic spikes. The bottom of the lampshade had glass hanging down from it like rain, swinging back and forth when big white hands swiped through.  
It’s fabric was a deep gradient orange-brown, stemming white flower and grass designs that gave it the most deliciously antique feeling possible.  
Ignis might as well have fallen in love with this lamp. It was gorgeous.  
And so, after a bit of haggling, Clink took the lamp home with him. He kept it on the front seat, afraid to smash it, and gently held it with his right arm so that when he breaks, it won’t fly to the floor.  
It was a dangerous road home, but they made it back safely, and Clink placed lämp onto his bedside table, moving the original lamp to his desk.  
It was late by this point, the antique shop staying open until 9:30. And so, Ignis walked to his closet, and opened it to begin undressing.  
He turned around to look at lämp, feeling a little self-conscious about changing in front of something he just bought, but decided to do it anyways, reaching down to pull his sweater over his head. He tossed it to the ground behind himself, feeling goosebumps run across his skin at the knowledge that something was watching him, whether alive or non-living.  
His hands reached for the belt on his jeans, loosening the leather and slowly slipping it out, letting it thump to the floor. His pants weren’t far behind, sliding down his legs and allowing him to step out, leaving him only in his embarrassingly tented underpants and white socks.  
Ignis turned around, his heart picking up it’s racing speed when he saw lämp there, standing on his bedside table, watching him. He almost forgot it was there, and got a bit spooked, but refused to admit it, even to the antique.  
“What? You like my little show?” He teased it out loud, and came to sit on the edge of the bed, watching lämp.  
Clink leaned forward, tracing a hand gently across the body of lämp, and he gets an idea. Putting lämp onto his lap, Ignis grinds it down softly into his erection, relishing in the feeling of something finally giving him some relief. And he leans forward to plant a kiss on the soft wood protrusion from the top of lämp’s lampshade, before tracing his fingers up it’s leg and slipping the shade off. He lets it rest on the table, running his hands back down the designs of the light and occasionally bucking his hips up into it, bringing himself more pleasure.  
“Lämp...” Ignis moans, leaning down to kiss it again, but this time, he trails said kisses all the way down to the base of the lamp, inhaling the rich smell of old wood and perfume, and tasting Christian plastic. He ran his tongue along the rim of lämp’s stand, then raised his head and slipped it in the small hole between lämp’s small handle and it’s body, curling it and closing his eyes to effectively eat it out. He groaned into the spicy taste, sucking the handle in before popping off and gently wiping his saliva off the wood.  
“You’re gorgeous...” Clink complemented lämp, panting in need and nervousness as he took in the sight of the antique. It was dangerously sharp, but he knew it wouldn’t hurt him. They had a connection.  
He leaned down to place another kiss to the lamp’s wood tip,  
“I’ll go slow for you. How do you want to do this?”  
Ignis wanted to savor every moment with lämp, and so he put it down on the bed, rolling over onto his back to slip off his underpants. He then turned and climbed over lämp, gently settling his weight on top of it, and beginning to rock his hips. The first feeling of the rough edges catching his cock made him shake and tilt his head back, losing himself to the sensation. It was an incredible feeling, and to think he was experiencing it with lämp was almost surreal. He began a faster pace, the tip of his dick tapping the cushiony place at the height of the leg. It wasn’t enough, but he didn’t want to disrespect lämpy by jerking off on it when it was right there, waiting to give him the time of his life.  
And then he gets an idea. Clink places a hand on the front of lämp, rubbing quick circles into it as a distraction while he leaned over to grab the lube from one of the drawers in his bedside table. He then stood up on his knees and turned around, presenting his behind to lämp and uncapping the bottle, squirting some clear gel onto his fingers.  
His face burned with shame, but he loved it, spreading his legs farther apart to give lämp a better view. He entered a finger inside of his ass, pushing it in deep and moaning at the knowledge that lämp could see everything, how his muscles twitched and how his back arched, and the precum dripped from his member onto the sheets.  
He forced two more in, enjoying himself in the stretch but fully realizing that he would be taking so much more than that in soon. So he added a forth finger, and when it was hard to push, he took them out and turned around again, at this point desperate to cum. The need showed on his face, and he had no doubt that lämp loved it, and so he wasted no more time in sitting it up and kissing all over it’s wonderful body,  
“You’ll do great, I know. Let me do the work this time. You sit and relax.” He instructed it, then poured a healthy amount of lube onto his hands and began coating the lamp with it. He trailed his hands over every nook and cranny, positive that he would need to buy a new bottle soon, and making sure he wouldn’t hurt himself or lämp.  
He then rose to his knees on the bed and shuffled over lämp’s body, lining his asshole up to it’s tip and beginning to slowly push down. He kept going deeper and deeper, tilting his back straight to fit more inside of him.  
Ignis kept lovingly chanting lämp’s name, his stomach feeling pure bliss, especially when he hit the widest part.  
Clink added more lube to the handles, and took a deep breath, beginning to stretch himself beyond what he’s ever taken. He moved his hips in slow circles, relaxing as well as he could, until the ridges slipped inside, dragging against his prostate mercilessly.  
Shivers raced across his body, and his eyes shot open in shock, head thrown back as pure pleasure took over him. His ass squeezed tightly around lämp and a low scream tore from his throat, cum shooting out of him.  
He kept involuntarily sliding down lämp’s handles, his orgasm almost never-ending with the impossible feeling of having something that hard being forced into his best spot.  
Finally, he was past the widest wood and his body hit the bottom of lämp, going limp when his orgasm finally ended.  
“Lämp... that...” Clink’s chest is heaving, heart beating rapidly and eyes closing.  
“You’re incredible... lämp...”  
Ignis couldn’t believe how amazing that felt. It was the best thing he’s ever felt, and it was unreal to think that he could experience this every single day.  
He laid down on the bed, sweaty and dirty and not caring about a thing, and fell asleep under the warm covers with lämp still inside him.


End file.
